choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Winthrop
Rachel, a character in The Freshman. The Sophomore, The Junior and The Senior series, was a student at Hartfeld University. She's also the former bassist of a girl punk band "The Gutter Kittens". She graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. She is first seen in The Freshman, Book 2, Chapter 10. Appearance Rachel has light skin, blue eyes and black hair with some red streaks. She's got a piercing on her nose. She wears a black shirt, a green jacket and a black choker. Personality Rachel is a member of a band "The Gutter Kittens" and doesn't really care about the school politics. She has a cruel sense of humor and thinks making hurtful comments is funny. She is very judgmental as can be seen when she calls Darren a "muscled-up caveman" without knowing him. She is described to be a slacker in The Freshman, Book 3. When asked about her major, she reveals that she hasn't declared it yet, despite already being a Junior (she says she wanted to declare for history but found the prerequisites boring). She says she doesn't care about classes and thinks about dropping out to focus on music and the band. Rachel is also a total slob. She claims she's trying to build up her immune system in case a disaster wipes out antibiotics. Chapters The Freshman Book 2 * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing Book 3 * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 3: Run-Around * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 8: I Want It That Way * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (Off-Screen) Book 2 * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 8: Bad Blood The Senior The Senior *Chapter 3: Atomic Punk *Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky *Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel *Chapter 10: Imagine *Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Natasha & Amara Natasha, Amara and Rachel are band-mates in The Freshman. They're coming along very well but as Amara starts to develop feelings for football-hero Darren, Natasha and Rachel are very displeased about this because both think that they don't fit together. They're unaware that Darren actually likes punk music. Eventually, when Natasha threatens Kaitlyn to kick her out of the band, Amara confesses that she doesn't like the person that Natasha has become. She goes on to say that if she really does kick Kaitlyn out of the band, she will leave as well. Rachel is initially torn between Natasha and Amara, but decides to follow Natasha. In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 1, it is confirmed by Rachel that the band doesn't exist anymore after Natasha's departure. Amara and Rachel form a new band with Kaitlyn. Abbie & Tyler Rachel immediately offends Abbie and Tyler by calling Abbie protective and questioning Tyler's masculinity. Your Character Rachel immediately rubs Your Character the wrong way, and they don't get along. However, when Rachel leaves The Gutter Kittens along with Amara, relations between Rachel and Your Character normalize. In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 1, Your Character becomes roommates with Rachel and immediately abhors their living situation due to Rachel's slobbing ways. Parents In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14, Rachel's parents have come to Hartfeld to see her graduation because Rachel hasn't told them yet that she probably isn't graduating since she skipped too many classes. Depending on your choices, she reveals that her parents have always tried to encourage her and told her she could do anything, but Rachel doesn't care about anything else than "hanging out, eating hard-boiled eggs, and making music". She says that it would have been easier if she had bothered to tell them what makes her happy. Trivia * Rachel's last name was revealed to be Winthrop in a premium choice in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 8. ** It was also revealed that her parents runs a well known hotdog business called Winthrop Weenies. * In The Senior, Chapter 10, it is revealed that she has a raccoon called Roxie as a pet. * The name Rachel is of Hebrew origin and means "ewe". ** The surname Winthrop is of Old English and Old Norse origin, which means: Friend's settlement, friend's village, friend's farm, from wine's estate, Wigmund's village. The name Wigmund is of Old English origin and means "battle protector". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Musicians Category:Rebels Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students